Hey Juliet!
by The Wolf's Shadow
Summary: Something strange is happening at the station and almost no one knows what's going on. That is until Juliet puts a stop to it. Minor Shules.


Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Psych franchise or the characters in it.

A/N: This is a least a couple months old. I haven't gotten around to posting any of my other stuff from PsychFic, so I thought I's start with this one. Enjoy. :)

* * *

><p>The Santa Barbara Police Department was working as usual, fast paced, loud, but efficient. It took a while before anyone noticed the music coming from the front of the station, but as it gradually got louder it caught everyone's attention.<p>

**Hey, I've been watching you, every little thing you do.**

**Every time I see you dance in my homeroom class,**

**Makes my heart beat fast.**

Buzz could hear the loud music swelling from the front doors but ignored it in favor of delivering Lassiter's coffee. He knew from experience that if the Head Detective didn't get his coffee, he wasn't a happy man. And when Lassiter wasn't happy he went out of his way to make sure everyone knew it. Buzz would definitely know it, and feel the brunt of it too if past experience was anything to go by.

Still, as Officer Buzz McNab walked further into the station, smiling and coffee in hand, he couldn't help but let his head bob a little to the beat. And besides, no one would _really_ notice if there was a certain skip and rhythm to his step.

**I've tried to page you twice, but I see you roll your eyes.**

**Wish I could make it real, but your lips are sealed.**

**That ain't no big deal, 'cause I know you really want me.**

Chief Karen Vick noticed something strange going on through the blinds of her windows and stepped out of her office. Her eyes narrowed as she walked resolutely towards the front of the station. Whatever was going on was inhibiting the productivity of her station and she would not allow that to happen. Plus that song was really starting to get on her nerves...

**I hear your friends talk about me. **

**So why you tryin' to do without me**,

**When you got me where you want me?**

Juliet glanced up from her desk and assessed the situation. That song... This was_ so_ not happening. Throwing her chair back, Juliet stood up from her desk. A determined and fierce expression came over her face as she marched close behind Vick towards the front doors.

This was _so_ not happening. Not here, not now.

**Hey Juliet!**

A tall man with dark hair, heartbreaking eyes, and amazingly chiseled features jumped out from behind a pillar in the middle of the station, bumping into Lassiter and spilling coffee down the front of his suit. Turning to reprimand the man, Lassiter spluttered and sprayed when he saw the man throw back his head and arms and start to sing in a deep, bass voice.

**"I think you're fine. You really blow my mind.**

**Maybe someday, you and me can run away.**

**I just want you to know, I wanna be your Romeo."**

The Head Detective's eyes bugged out as a horror filled expression took over his face. He tumbled backward, arms flailing, in an attempt to get away from the man who was seemingly singing to him.

The station was in an uproar, trying to figure out where the man had come from. Who was he?

Chief Vick was yelling for someone to _cuff him please!_ This had gotten way out of hand and needed to be stopped _now._

McNab has taken refuge with Lassiter in his "office", under the desk. Normally that would have been awkward and strange... but they felt it was justified.

Juliet was nowhere to be found.

**"Hey Juliet!"**

Suddenly the music stopped, leaving a ringing sound in everyone's ears as they adjusted to the sudden silence. Juliet had finally popped up, power cord in hand, having literally unplugged the impromptu concert. Stone-faced, she addressed the man who had previously been singing but now seemed to deflate under the power of her glare.

"Clayton, we've been dating for a while now and I think you should have at _least_ figured out that this was a bad idea! It was immature and stupid a-and just plain childish," she said, flustered that she had to say this in front of the whole station who had stopped to watch the confrontation go down.

"But, Baby-"

"Don't 'Baby' me." Her eyes flashed. "We're over." She turned and walked away, her high-heels click-clacking proudly in the dim silence of the breakup. For a moment she stopped. Seeming to consider something for a moment, she turned back to the broken man and said, "I hated that song anyway!"

* * *

><p><em>"What?"<em>

"That's messed up, dude."

Shawn and Gus stood by the vending machine where they had watched the whole thing go down, now watching Clayton, a grown man, break _down._ It was not pretty.

Gus shot Shawn and knowing look. "You totally considered it."

"You know it." The fake psychic popped another Cheeto into his mouth, nonchalantly dividing his attention between watching Clayton cry, laughing (internally) at Lassie, talking with Gus, and savoring his Cheetos. Whoever said he couldn't multitask had been lying.

"Glad you didn't?"

_"Oh yeah."_


End file.
